Pretend
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: Liberty "Libby" Caverly had a few run- ins with George Tooney, the town's bully. Sick of George's doings, Sam Merric questions his older brother Rocky on how to take care of George. Rocky comes up with a idea and includes Libby, Marty, and Clyde in. The seven friends all decide to go down to the creek for a horrifying outcome that will change them. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Empees, teasing, & George

**A/N: I get bored easily...so here's a new story! (Even though I have no business writing a new one tbh)**

**I rated it T, the language for the movie and in this story is strong...so I guess it's okay for T? IDK!**

* * *

_Sometimes I wish that we could all forget..._

* * *

**_June 8th, 2004_**

_Dear listener,_

_Today now marks a year that I've decided __**not**__ to kill myself. I always say that I'm going to do it but I'm so useless that I can't even do __**that**__ right. Flipping back through the pages I've realized that I never explained why I wanted my life to end, I don't feel like I need to...if you knew me enough you probably wouldn't be reading this and could figure it out yourself. Ms. Deborah is dying everyday from Congestive Heart Failure, she's had three heart attacks in the last two months and she doesn't seem to to be getting any better. Her heart is becoming weaker, she's said it herself AND it's been proven from doctors. Ms. Deborah told me that I would be fine with out her but that was so far from true. Of course we talked about what would happen when she died, even though I tried to find every possible way not to talk about it. Death did not scare me, it's kinda funny how I hated seeing or hearing about someone I cared about die but I've wanted to kill myself since middle school. When (I keep saying "If") Ms. Deborah dies she arranged for me to live with my god brother Clyde, and his two fathers. I denied that and said I would do just fine on my own living in this large Victorian home but the adults did not want to hear it._

_To make a long story short, My mother was a stripper and decided to leave my father to run off with her dangerous boyfriend. My father was a truck driver and died from a car accident on his way to Montana. I strongly believed that my father loved my mother, although the last time I saw him was when I was eight so what did I know? For some reason my mother was not as in love with my father as he was with her. At five years old I noticed that my mom started to have a secret relationship while my father was on the road. Did I like it, no? Did I question it since I was a curious little girl, of course I did. My dad came back to our small condo from time to time but he always was the same and brought me gifts. I didn't miss out on the arguments between them. He came back on my eighth birthday and my mom had divorce papers waiting for him, now you would think she wouldn't have handled that on my birthday. They argued some more, my mom yelled, threw things at my dad, my dad yelled back then my mom slapped him and shoved him against the wall. Not once did he put his hands back on her, he simply signed the papers with tears in his eyes and said nothing else to her as he came back into the living room where I was playing with my dolls. He pulled me into his lap, peppered my face with kisses, cradled me to his chest; rocked me back and forth saying how much he loved me. He left a hour later after playing with me, I stared at my mother wondering what happened but she just gave me a small smile and left me alone. A week later my mom got a call on the phone ten minutes after I entered the house from school, she sat me down and brushed my hair and told me my dad had died. His truck slid on ice, swirled, flipped twice, and he was thrown from his car._

_At the age of eleven my mother left me into foster care, I finally understood that she did not want me anymore. I still have the letter until this day explaining to me why she left me for her bad boy boyfriend. I spent three months in foster care and met Clyde, we immediately clicked and remained friends since. Sooner than I expected I was getting adopted by this Swedish woman named Ms. Deborah, she was tiniest old lady with the most striking gray eyes. When she brought me to her house she told me that she knew my mother and that my mother would of wanted her to adopt me. Ms. Deborah told me that she knew my mother from babysitting her and her triplet sisters when they were younger. There was a lot to learn about Ms. Deborah in the beginning, and there was a lot for her to learn about me. I did not waste any time telling her about Clyde, she promised me that she would see what she could do. Not even half way through the week Ms. Deborah was telling me about these two married men that were looking for a child to adopt, they lived down the street and were good friends of hers. Although the adoption process is not as easy as it looked, Clyde and I both had homes and Ms. Deborah and Clyde's fathers both gave us the titles of god brother and god sister since we were __**very**__ close._

_I'm not sure why I decided this would be the topic of today's entry, but I just needed to pass the time in fencing class. They wanted me to go last today since I went first on Monday, and the last couple of days I was the first few in line. _

_They're about to call me now, so I have to act like I was paying attention during the last period of the day._

_Love, Libz xoxo_

Liberty Caverly closed her journal and placed it into her bag that was placed underneath the bench. She grabbed onto her mask and walked over to the center of the mat, her weapon held in her opposite hand. She saw her new opponent today, Liberty knew that Caitlin Montgomery was as good of a fighter as Liberty, maybe even better but that would not stop her from showing what she was made of. Liberty broke her sometimes dark green eyes away from her grinning teacher to the red headed girl, Caitlin glared at Liberty and shoved her mask onto her face. If that's the way she wanted it...Liberty placed her mask onto her face and held her Epee in a line slightly below shoulder level, making sure that she was evenly balanced she relaxed her rear hand that was up in the air, (the arm that was holding the Epee ) her elbow was held one hand away from the body, her front knee over instep of her front foot, rear knee over rear toe, and her feet were at a right angle. Caitlin was set up in the exact same way, Caitlin always charged forwards rushing at people placing all her effort into each step and move. She was quick opposed to Liberty who remained calm but seemed to be lost as she remained in control of her Epee, making her moves seem effortless. Liberty now had Caitlin stepping backwards as she moved in, her Epee clashing with Caitlin's. Caitlin loved to get the Epee out of the opponents hand so she could gain easy access to her target, that was not happening this time.

While Caitlin jerked her Epee forward instead of guarding her chest area, Liberty charged forward and poked her right in the chest earning a point. Noticing Caitlin tense underneath her white gear, the bell rung ending the school day. Caitlin growled as she ripped off her mask her red curly hair falling into her blue eyes, "I'm gonna get you next time."

"If you say so," Liberty said waving the girl off as she made her way over to her book bag.

Liberty grabbed onto her bag and made her way over to the locker room to change, she shoved her gear into the locker and checked it twice to make sure the door was closed before clamping her lock onto the hook. The sandy blonde haired girl pulled her thick hair out of her scrunchie, she was thinking of getting her hair thinned out but Ms. Deborah wouldn't let her. Ms. Deborah thought Liberty was trying to get out of not being herself, but that was not the case. She loved her Heritage, with her mother being white and her father being Black she had no problem with it. It was just that whenever the summer came by it was harder to tame, since she tended to sweat a lot during the summer. Oregon already reached eighty five and the first day of summer did not start until the twenty-first. There was always the option to get it cut since her hair rested against her rib cage when she straighten it, but her hair was naturally wavy and thick.

The bi-racial teen brushed the hair away from her face pulling it up into a high ponytail, and pulled the two pieces apart. After wiping the sweet from her face with a wet paper towel she ignored Caitlin and her two friends who stopped laughing as she walked by their aisle. Some people just didn't know when to grow up. Liberty made her way into the busy hallway as kids rushed out of the school glad the day was finally over. She was at her locker shoving her math textbook into her locker, she was not doing her geometry homework. Math SUCKED big time, if you thought Algebra was kinda hard then don't be so quick to start Geometry. Who gives a fuck about solving angles? Liberty was not sure what she wanted to do in life but she was damn sure it would have nothing do with solving fucking angles and shit. She knew how to add, subtract, divide, and multiply...that's all she needed as far as she was concerned. Her teacher, Mrs. Bickle who was pregnant kept making overused jokes.

"Life without Geometry is pointless!" Only the nerds laughed along with her while Liberty rolled her eyes and booed along with the others in her class.

Hands squeezed her sides making her jump, and two knocks on her locker made her bump her head against the top shelf.

Groaning Liberty rubbed her forehead as she shoved her locker shut watching as Rocky Merric and Clyde laughed at her, "You guys are such dicks, I swear!"

Clyde just laughed at her as Rocky threw his arm over her shoulder, "Will a kiss make it better?"

Liberty dodged from underneath his arm and started walking backwards as she held onto her backpack straps.

"Keep your lips where I can see 'em, I wouldn't want to catch Herpes."

Clyde held onto his mouth as he "OOHed" at Liberty's comment, Liberty smirked at her brown haired friend who playfully shoved Clyde into the lockers next to them. Rocky shoved his hands into his jean pockets as he looked over at Liberty who slightly had her head turned backwards to make sure she was heading towards the exit. She was so damn pretty, Rocky fantasized about this girl more than he fantasized about Susie Johnson. He wanted sweet sweet Libby all to himself but for some reason she loved to tease him.

Rocky held his finger up to his lips to keep Clyde quiet as he bum-rushed Libby, his hands wrapped around her waist trying to make sure she didn't fall backwards. Dark green eyes met greenish blue, Liberty licked her lips and bit down on her bottom one as she stared back up at Rocky. Liberty watched as his Adam's apple bopped, her eyes danced over the light freckles that lay on his nose and then she snorted noticing the desire burning in his eyes. Rocky rolled his eyes but still held a smile on his face still holding onto her waist, Liberty decided that she wanted to be carried. So she hopped onto Rocky, catching him off guard but he easily gripped onto her backside smirking as he gave it a little squeeze before sliding his hands from her thighs then deciding to hold onto her back. Liberty wrapped her arms between the spaces of his neck and shoulder and stuck her tongue out at her god brother, Clyde who was just grinning at the two. He moved to walk before the two and held the door open for them as they walked out, letting their skins get acquainted with June sun.

The three silently walked half way from the school in a comfortable silence, Rocky grew tired of carrying Liberty and set her back on her own two feet. Since Clyde and Liberty lived on the same street, they had to separate from Rocky. Clyde and Rocky did their signature handshake while Liberty stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against Rocky's ear, "I'll come by tonight, keep your window open for me?"

She pulled back to stare at Rocky who flicked his eyes from her thin lips to her eyes, "Yeah. See you later."

Liberty smiled once more from underneath her eyelashes and moved over to Clyde to wrap her arm with his. The two walked in silence for a minute before Clyde asked, "Do you really like Rocky, or are you just stringing him along? And be honest."

Liberty stared at her shoes that stomped against the pavement, "I like 'im he's one of my best friends. After you of course." She answered nuzzling her face against his shoulder, just like a kitten.

Clyde rolled his forest green eyes, "That's not what I meant and you know it Lib. Is it just sexual like it was with Marty, or do you think you can actually pursue a relationship with Rocky?"

Liberty sighed and squinted up at the sun as she titled her head backwards, "Why the sudden interest?"

"You're my sister and therefore it concerns me."

Liberty awwed and pinched Clyde's cheeks making them turn pink, he slapped her hands from his face now rubbing the sore skin.

"I don't know much about love, Clyde and you know that. I thought my parents were in love , they weren't. I was fourteen when I lost my virginity to Marty, out of all fuckin' people...I thought he actually loved me, dude how stupid was I? I...I like Rocky, it's evident. I'm pretty sure he likes me, but I feel like it might just be all fun and games."

Clyde stared at the side of his god sister's face, "Yeah...until someone gets hurt."

Liberty paused and let out a unattractive snort, "Oh how cliche of you Cly!"

She clapped her hands and threw her head back as she laughed, "I don't know about you, honey but I'm tired of getting hurt."

Clyde frowned, "Hell yeah I'm tired of getting hurt too, but I don't want you hurtin' Rocky. He's our friend. Our **best friend**."

With all seriousness Liberty stopped walking as she saw their houses up ahead, "I'll try not do." She whispered before placing a kiss on Clyde's cheek saying that she would see him tomorrow.

Clyde was different from the rest of the gang, he cared about feelings and shit. Marty didn't give a fuck, he was cold but somewhere underneath all the coldness was warmth...Liberty was too young to deal with someone as damaged as Marty. Now don't get her wrong, she was defiantly damaged as well but she would not let some sixteen year old boy (at the time) ruin her. Yeah she cried, was bitter, and distanced herself from group for bit after Marty broke up with her right after he took her V-Card. That changed her, made her smarter and stronger when it came to boys. Love is not always love, you can easily mistake it for something else. Marty had lust written all over him, there was still some tension between the two but they somehow got passed it. Rocky...he was the type of boy who brushed off his feelings right after they came to surface. He would make a joke that he was serious about but would immediately say he was joking even though it was not a joke, he always goes back on his feelings. He hid them but not as well as he thought he did. As for Clyde, he was a open book he let everything open right on the page. Everything about the fourteen year old freshman screamed honesty. He is the kindest of them all. As for Libby, she was hot and cold almost bi-polar. You never know what you would get with her, she was just so damn unpredictable. She changes just like the seasons...

* * *

Around eight o'clock she placed Ms. Deborah in the bed after the nurse left the house, the two sat in her big bedroom by her fireplace and talked and giggled for a little bit until they had to stop laughing because her heart couldn't take it. It's funny how Libby was not one for religion but when Ms. Deborah asked her to pray with her that night, she sure did. Making sure the elderly woman was asleep, she changed out of her bathrobe (she took a shower before eating dinner with Ms. Deborah and Nurse Eden) and pulled on her favorite pajama pants and a short sleeve Modest Muse band t-shirt. Her hair was slightly wet but she left it down after running a brush through it and left from her bedroom window locking it. She would be back in a hour, Liberty used to leave the house at night always to visit Rocky but now she wouldn't stay for more than a hour because Ms. Deborah was sick.

She peddled her way to the east side towards the Merric household, she made it in exactly ten minutes. Laying her bike against the side of the house she snuck herself into the bedroom just in time to hear Rocky say, "Police won't do jack."

Her eyes went straight to Sam who was laying on his bed, a bag of peas resting against his head.

"What the hell happened to you?" Liberty spoke as she sat down next to Sam moving his hand to see the damage.

It made her angry to see Sam hurt, he was such a nice boy. Shy and quiet, but really nice. Why would anyone want to ever put their hands on him? Sam sighed as he placed the bag back on the skin above his brow, "George is what happened."

Liberty glared, "He's still picking on you? I'll kick his ass."

Sam gave her a small smile, "Don't worry about it."

Liberty's eyes went wide, Rocky threw his head back against the headboard. She stood up facing Sam, "**Don't** worry about it? That boy has been picking on kids for as a long as I can remember! I don't know what his fuckin' problem is, but I sure would love to find out! He's picked on all of us in this room, Marty, Clyde too and probably everyone single kid in this town! It ain't right!"

Her cheeks were tinted with red, she was getting upset.

Sam watched with surprise written in his blue eyes that had dashes of gray in them, "I wish I was bigger, " He muttered as soon as Liberty calmed down leaning against the wall.

"**I'm** bigger. Not to mention the fact that I'm smarter," Rocky emphasized.

"If you do something, he'll just get you." Sam suggested.

Liberty scoffed with her arms held over her chest, they could all tag team him. She had no idea why George Tooney was such a jerk to people, she also wanted to know why he thought it was okay to do horrible things to people. Did he have a reason? Or was he just simply mean, she went with the last one.

Rocky shifted on his bed, "Did you ever used to get me when we used to play hide-and-seek?"

"No."

"He wouldn't have any better luck."

Liberty smiled at the two boys, it was quiet until Sam decided that he was going to find something else to take care of his cut. The door clicked shut and Liberty turned to Rocky who was watching her, wondering what she was going to do next. He knew she wouldn't stay long, knowing that Ms. Deborah was sick and everything which was a bummer the lady was really charming. Her knees dug into the cushion of the bed as she straddled his hips, he smirked up at her as she placed her full weight on his lap. She grabbed onto his hands pulling him up in a sitting position, with one hand wrapped around her waist and the other running through her thick head full of hair he spoke with huskiness, "I like your hair like this...all damp."

Liberty laughed at him, wondering if he knew how dirty that sounded. She rolled her hips pushing herself closer to his chest, flicking her hair out of her face her thin lips moving down towards his. Liberty paused wondering who would be the first to initiate the kiss, she could feel his breath tickling her lips and the skin above her upper lip. He groaned as he pushed her closer to him, her hips digging into his some more. He waited three seconds before colliding their lips together. Liberty hummed as her fingers tugged onto the back of his hair, his hands guiding her hips against his. Liberty often wondered what his lips felt like and now she was finally getting that chance.

* * *

**A/N: Stared at that last line a little too long, wanted to add something to it but didn't know what. Hope you enjoyed this, if you haven't seen this movie then I suggest you go and watch it...it's pretty great. Now I'm going to go try and finish season seven of supernatural, if not then I'm going to bed. I can't believe college starts next week, I really don't want to go lol.**

**Do you guys like Libz & Rocky, yay or nay?**

**Stay tuned for all the crazy things that will be happening next!**

**Also I know I spoke out about suicide already, and now I wrote about it for my character. It's weird because Liberty says one thing in the story and then ends up doing it anyway, she talks about how she shouldn't have to speak about why she's suicidal and that people should know. Then she says she doesn't understand why George is such a bully and that he has to have a reason, it's kind of contradicting. That's exactly how my character Liberty is, just to clear that up for you. I don't condone suicide...but I absolutely understand it.**

**In my mind Liberty Caverly is played by Sofia Richie ;P [Don't have to look it up at all, just make it up in your head if you like, if you don't know who she is okay?] Liberty Caverly is fifteen and a sophomore, Clyde is fourteen and a freshman, Rocky is sixteen and a junior, Marty is the oldest at seventeen and is also a junior. Sam, George, and Millie are still in middle school so roughly between the ages of 11-13 years.**

**That's all for now.**

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul xxx**


	2. Plans for the pig

_Your figure fades into a silhouette,_

_But I hear you breathing._

_I'm done believing._

* * *

The high schoolers were out of school early and were browsing the shops downtown in Oregon. Libby went through every little shop in town while the boys stood outside clowning around with one another. The weekend was officially here and the teens couldn't wait to get started! Libby came out of the store unsatisfied that she didn't find anything interesting to bring home. The boys were standing around, Marty leaning against the glass window no matter what the owner said, Clyde stood beside him sipping on some water, and Rocky stood in front of them. Libby pulled on Rocky's arm and placed it over her shoulder. Marty rolled his eyes and looked in the other direction while Clyde smiled at the two, continuing to sip on his water. Although it was getting warmer as June passed by Libby liked being underneath Rocky's arm or in his arms. Soon they all decided to hit the pizza place before heading home but not without Rocky filling the two on what was going on.

"Hey, you know that fat kid, George, who they keep holding back from graduating middle school?" Rocky started, pulling Libby closer to his side.

Rocky gained Marty's attention, "Yeah, I hate that guy."

"He beat up Sam," Rocky continued.

Marty raised his eyebrows, "No."

"Hey, you know when we were at Rollins, that crazy kid chased me across the field and cracked my head open with a bat." It was quiet between the four for a few seconds before Clyde admitted this to the group.

Libby looked over Rocky's form to stare at her brother Clyde, he told her he was joking around with the boys on the bleachers and slipped hitting his head on the metal bench. She wondered why he never told her that part but she was aware that George bullied Clyde for having parents of the same sex but she did not know that he also got violent with her brother!

Marty smirked, "Finally, an explanation," He shoved Clyde's head while taking a bite out of his pizza.

Rocky laughed biting into his slice.

Clyde rolled his eyes, "Yeah anyway...he's a real pig."

"I say we smoke that ham!" Marty announced.

Rocky laughed, "Yeah? Make some ham sandwiches?"

Libby stayed silent as she watched people in town walk around all jolly like, she held onto her backpack straps looking down as she walked. She did not care for George at all and it made a small smile appear on her lips as she listened to her friends go on about what they should do with George.

"Pork chop-ify him. Spam-icize him," Clyde added his mouth full of pizza.

Marty now lead the way as the three friends trailed behind him, Rocky walked in between Clyde and Libby.

"Link sausage-ize him!" Rocky suggested smiling at Clyde before bumping his hip with Libby's.

Marty yelled from in front of the group, "Squeal, piggy! Squeal!"

Libby cracked open her Dr. Pepper that was in a glass bottle and took a long gulp.

"No. Screw that guy," Clyde said.

Marty smirked glancing at Clyde, "You'd really like to do that, wouldn't you, Clyde?"

Libby gave Marty a dark glare and before she could do anything Rocky spoke up.

"You're projecting, Marty."

"Projecting?"

It was Libby's turn to smirk, "That's when you say something that someone else...You say that they want to do, when you're the one who wants to do it."

Marty looked at the two before shrugging his shoulders, "No, no, no. That's good. That's good."

Rocky started walking before the three now his backpack against his head but Marty pulled his arm back, "Hold up, Rocky. Back up. I got something for you. Just a little..." Clyde and Libby knew where this was going and watched as Marty shoved his fist into his pocket and pulled it out to punch Rocky in the arm.

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Rocky groaned leaning over to hold his arm.

Marty replied smugly, "I was just projecting."

Rocky finally stood up waving his arm around, "You asshole!"

Marty didn't reply as he happily continued eating his slice, Libby waved her fingers at him sipping from her bottle.

"Later," Clyde yelled.

The friends let out a loud laugh as Rocky threw his hand up in the air crossing the street.

* * *

Night time flew around quicker than expected, Libby was known for either staying in for the whole weekend or partying three days straight. She's a very unpredictable young lady, the nurse was here for the weekend like always so Libby didn't have to worry about Ms. Deborah. The boys wanted to go to the waterfall tonight and cruise around in Marty's mother's jeep all night which was cool for them. Libby sat in the backseat behind Rocky and next to Clyde, she shared a beer with her god brother her body slouched and her legs thrown over Clyde's lap. Marty and Rocky were in the front sharing a joint and sipping on their own beers, they were having a grand time on this Friday night.

"So, what do you say?" Rocky asked his eyes half open.

Marty smirked, "I think it's a totally wild plan."

Rocky laughed, "It's also the only plan my brother would agree to."

Snorting Marty answered, "He's just a little fucking Gandhi, isn't he? Like a fucking white Martin Luther King."

"All we need now is a boat," Rocky stated before placing his lips onto the joint.

Clyde leaned forward, "Hey, my neighbor's got a boat in her back yard that she never uses."

That much was true, the lady wouldn't realize the boat would be gone. Mrs. Mitchell spent most of her time inside of the house, she couldn't leave the house for some strange reason. Clyde and Libby could never figure it out, even if the lady knew her boat were gone she couldn't come after them if they got caught.

"Does the mean you're in?" Rocky asked hoarsely.

Libby yawned, "Do you actually think he'll go for it?"

"Oh, please. George'll get a hard-on as soon as he picks up the phone. Rock will throw on some of that "sweet boy" charm of his. Kid's desperate. Stupid. It's human nature." Mary patted Rocky's chin as he explained to Libby why George would definitely go for it.

Rocky grinned, "All I know is, is I'm getting a hard-on just thinking about it."

The boys laughed but of course Marty had to be a smart ass about it. He turned to Libby who had her eyes out the window watching gallons of water free falling.

"Libby will take care of that hard on for you, I'm sure."

Libby cut her eyes to Marty's cold green ones, "Fuck off Marty."

Marty snorted turning to Rocky, "Is she taking care of your hard on's Rock?"

Clyde did not want to hear this, "Marty man can you just cut the shit for tonight?"

"She didn't have any experience when she was with me. Now that she's with you, I'm sure she handles your junk well. You can thank me later."

Libby moved herself towards Marty reaching out to punch him in his jaw but Clyde grabbed onto her waist pulling her away from Marty's reach. She did however kick his chair making sure he would have bruises on his back for the next day. Marty knew how to push her buttons and Libby knew how to push his, she only pushed his when he pushed hers but she tried to be the bigger person. She didn't want to hurt Marty but for some reason Marty loved to be a jerk and Libby knew exactly why. Libby relaxed against Clyde's body finding her control, cautiously Clyde let go of her and she climbed out of his lap to stare back at the waterfall.

"You're a real dick, you know that?" Rocky concluded.

Marty shrugged, "Tell me something I don't know."

After a few moments of silence Rocky questioned, "Your mom don't need the car Saturday, does she?"

Marty stared forward as he smoked on his joint and bluntly answered, "The only thing my mom needs on Saturdays is Valium."

He passed the joint to Rocky who leaned his head back asking, "What do you think Clyde? Do we want to give Georgie Porgie a little taste of his own medicine? Huh?Be some good, clean fun, don't you think?"

Clyde smiled, "Yeah, he deserves it, doesn't he?"

Marty rested his hands on the steering wheel, "If there's one thing that can't be argued it's that that fat freak deserves whatever he's got coming to him."

He turned to Clyde his eyes glancing at Libby who sat chewing on her lips holding the joint out to him. Clyde stared down at the joint and looked back at Marty, "Dude, what'd I tell you?"

Marty rolled his eyes, "You don't smoke herb."

"Yeah, so get it outta my face."

Marty smiled at him and mumbled, "Faggot," Before placing the joint to his lips.

That's when the car got tense, Rocky and Libby glared at him as Clyde stared at him in disbelief.

Marty caught Rocky's glare and turned to Clyde, "Clyde-o, I'm just fucking with you. You're not a faggot, all right? OK? Fist bump?"

Clyde hesitated before pounding his fist against Marty's. He didn't like fighting his friends and he hated being mad at his friend but Marty didn't understand that Clyde always got shit for having gay parents like it was so wrong to have two people who love and raise him. It also ticked Libby off because she knew how Clyde felt about his parents and she loved her godparents no matter what, what gave Marty the right?

Marty turned around in his seat, "OK, zero kilter. Besides, I like your dads, Clyde I never knew any homosexual men personally until I met them. They're not so bad. Don't you think so, Rocky?" He finished adding a feminine tone to his voice.

That was enough for Clyde to climb out of the car slamming the door behind him. Rocky immediately climbed out of the car after Clyde and Libby almost did too but moved to sit on the center console and roughly grabbed onto Marty's cheeks, "I told you to stop doing that shit to him. I told you fix your attitude just because your home life is shitty doesn't mean you can get away with treating other people the way that you do. And then you wonder why we don't come to you for serious things because you always have to be a dick about it. People like that won't get anywhere, so get your shit together! And next time I won't be so nice about this, next time I'll use my Epee to take your tongue out and then make you eat it. Got that asshole?" She shoved his face backwards into the seat and snatched the joint out of his hands before climbing out the car.

Libby inhaled the herb watching as Rocky yelled, "It's B.S.! It's B.S.! Come on," Earning a smile from Clyde.

She moved over to the two boys wrapping an arm around Clyde's waist kissing his cheek and slapped Rocky on his backside as the joint was plucked from her lips by him. This waterfall was a calming place, she was glad that they all found it. It was exactly what the three needed to end their Friday night.

Tomorrow would be the day that the prank would be set in motion, so why did Libby not feel as excited as she should be?

She would soon find out.

* * *

**A/N: Chapters for this story will be short and simple. What's on your minds? You will probably get another update sometime this week depending on when I have free time. There will be some more Rocky/Libby action next chapter hopefully. It's now officially starting to snow in my town and I decided to write this for you no matter how crappy it came out. I'll do better next time! **

**If I do not see you all tomorrow I hope you all have a safe and Happy Thanksgiving!**

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul xXx**


End file.
